


A Highly Ambitious Crossover

by DemonRomantic



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Consensual sex between ships, Foursome mash-up is iminent!, M/M, Mega Spoiler from Black Butler in Chapter 8!, mentions of sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonRomantic/pseuds/DemonRomantic
Summary: A crossover of two of my favorite ships, with the possibility of it becoming a foursome. (We'll see.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how far (giggidy) I'm going to go with this, but we'll see what happens. I just really wanted a crossover with these ships, and I really want it to turn into a foursome. I tend to focus too much on the plot instead of the smut when I get ambitious with a storyline though, so we'll see how this recipe turns out. :3

A Highly Ambitious Crossover  
By DemonRomantic

Chapter 1  
It was another day of school. Nothing special, just classes and the social hierarchy that came from cramming a bunch of stupid teenagers into the same building. The gossip and cliques did tend to be a lot more interesting than Algebra, though. Right now, Ciel and Eren, both of them Juniors, were walking to the Cafeteria together for lunch. The boys had bonded over their mutual parental issues, and because each of them were prone to have a short-fuse, so they had learned to get along out of a congenial bitter attitude towards people they didn’t like. They didn’t hate people who they didn’t know, just the ones that were obvious assholes.  
Because of their attitude problems, both of them had to see councilors regularly, but this did little to help them see things from a different perspective. Mostly they complained about everyone else. After Ciel got a black-eye from fighting earlier that day, however, his councilor and Eren’s decided to call them in and speak to them together.  
“Have a seat boys.” One of the councilors prompted.  
Each of them looked at each other, as if knowing that they were about to get chewed-out, and they both sat down with a sigh.  
“How’s your eye, Ciel?” The other councilor asked.  
Ciel was holding an ice-pack over it still, but he removed it with a grunt to show the area that had now become purple before replacing it.  
“What’s this all about? You two never speak to us together.” Eren said, suspiciously.  
The councilors shared a look of their own, and the first spoke. “We decided that instead of working with you individually, it might help you progress socially if you were with other people. So, we’d like to offer you both an opportunity to get to know some like-minded classmates, as well as give you both a chance to hang-out after school.”  
“Are you putting us on cleaning duty?” Eren griped.  
“No. It’s actually a club.”  
“For troubled youth, I take it?” Ciel surmised.  
“It’s a student organized club run by one of the Seniors, Levi Ackerman, and his friend Zoe Hange. The club centers mainly around outdoor activities, but there’s also cooking and martial arts involved as well as some others. Does that sound interesting to either of you?”  
Ciel and Eren shared a look before turning back to their councilors’.  
“Might as well, it’s not as if we have anything better to do with our time.” Ciel said.  
“Yeah, sure.” Eren agreed.

The two boys ate their lunch, not at a table, but sitting on the floor along one of the walls. This is where they preferred to eat.  
“Sounds like they’re trying to get us to make friends with the older kids.” Eren said, biting into an apple.  
“Makes sense if you think about it. Neither of us have parents, but since the adults aren’t getting through to us they want us to have peers, but ones with more authority. You see that table over there?”  
Eren followed Ciel’s gaze to a table off by one of the windows. It wasn’t really apart from the rest of the cafeteria, but something about the students sitting there was separate from the others. They all had a mature aura, well except for one of the girls who was being very exuberant as she talked to the others.  
“That’s the club the councilors mentioned. That shorter boy is the leader, Levi. I’m guessing the obnoxious one is Zoe Hange.”  
“They’re sitting together even during school? I wonder how long they’ve all been in the club.” Eren said.  
One of the boys got up to leave. He was taller than the rest, with raven black hair and extremely elegant posture. As he threw away his tray, he seemed to glance over towards them, and it made the two younger boys turn their attention to anything else. The older boy smirked, before walking off.  
“Who was that?” Eren whispered, though over the cacophony of noise in the cafeteria there was no way that he could be heard by anyone else.  
“Sebastian Michealis.” Ciel stated.  
“He seems a lot older than a Senior.”  
“He was held back a year. Although, he’s actually incredibly brilliant according to all the girls.”  
“A lady’s man I take it?”  
“It’s just because he’s good looking. He’s actually quite standoffish.”  
“The same could be said about you.”  
Ciel glared. “I may have a black-eye thanks to that fight this morning, but you didn’t see what happened to the other guy.”  
Eren held up his hands. “I didn’t mean to make you mad, I’m just saying. That Levi guy looks too old to be a Senior, too. They all do in fact.”  
The bell rang, and the boys both stood and threw away their trays as they headed off to class.  
“Think that this club will be worth it?” Ciel asked.  
“You’re the one who said we don’t have anything better to do. If the school is paying for us to go do stuff, we might as well.” 

At the end of the day, Ciel and Eren went to the classroom reserved for the club. A sign that had been made out of a piece of notebook paper taped to the door read, ‘Scouts of the Queen’ in Sharpie.  
“That’s pretentious as hell.” Eren said, before opening the door.  
On the other side, the group of students they had seen earlier sat around the room in various states of relaxing or doing homework. Everyone looked up at them as they entered, but only the exuberant girl with glasses and a ponytail greeted them.  
“You two must be the new recruits! Welcome to the ‘Scouts of the Queen’. I’m Zoe Hange, club co-supervisor. Your names are Eren Yeager and Ciel Phantomhive, right?”  
“Uh, yeah. I’m Eren, and this is Ciel.”  
Hange came closer to shake both of their hands, a little too enthusiastically, and then she got right up in Ciel’s face to look at his injured eye.  
“Oh, wow! That is one heck of a shiner you’ve got there.”  
Ciel shrunk back uncomfortably, before Levi came and put a hand on Hange’s shoulder.  
“You’ll have to forgive her, she’s incredibly nearsighted, both figuratively and literally.” Levi’s hand turned into a fist and he noogied Hange until she backed away from Ciel.  
The rest of the club members had gathered around by this point and took turns introducing themselves, except for Sebastian, who was sitting at one of the desks reading a book through a pair of reading glasses.  
“Now that we’re all acquainted, maybe we can get back to business?” Levi said, walking over to the whiteboard at the front of the room.  
Everyone took a seat at a desk, either sitting in or on top of it, and Ciel had ended up next to Sebastian. He noticed that the older boy was reading ‘Sherlock Holmes’ and felt like remarking on it.  
“A fan of the classics?” Ciel asked.  
Sebastian glanced over at him and smiled. “I do enjoy a good mystery. Have you read it?”  
“Yes, my favorite is probably the ‘Speckled Band’. I know that it’s the most overused one, but I don’t care.”  
Sebastian merely smiled in agreement before Levi began speaking.  
“So, last week we did horse-riding. Any suggestions for this week’s activities?” He held a marker to the board, prepared to write.  
“Movies and snacks!” One girl named Sasha called out, while in the midst of eating a bag of potato chips.  
“Of course… Alright, anything else?”  
“How about a rope’s course?” Eren asked. “I remember doing one of those for P.E. It seemed like fun.”  
Levi quirked his eyebrows and turned back to the board. “Okay, we haven’t done one of those before, that would be good.”  
One of the boys’ hands shot up. “I think we ought to do a cram session for one of the days, my grades have been slipping.”  
“Soma, when are your grades not slipping.” Jean snorted.  
“I’m good with a cram-sesh, I can help people falling behind.” Mikasa said.  
Jean suddenly ate his words and turned red.  
“All in favor of a cram session, raise your hand.”  
Everyone’s hands rose immediately.  
“’kay, that leaves the weekend open for debate. Michealis, any input?”  
“My suggestion is the same as always.” Sebastian smirked over the top of his book.  
Levi gave no reaction, and simply wrote down ‘Book club’.  
Ciel raised his hand.  
“Yes?”  
“I’d like to second that vote.”  
Sebastian cast an appreciative glance his way.  
“Okay, that’s two votes for a group book. I’ll let you two come up with a list of reading suggestions. As for the final activity for this week, Hange’s reserved a camping spot for us all to spend the night.”  
Excited murmurs went up around the room.  
“Today’s club meeting is adjourned. Ciel and Eren, we’re all headed out to eat. If you’d like to join us, then you’re welcome to come along.”  
The two younger boys perked-up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
The group went to ‘Denny’s’ and sat at the longest table they had to accommodate the large club. Ciel and Eren sat together, but it had surprised both of them when Sebastian took the seat on the other side of Ciel and Levi took the one on the other side of Eren. Everyone became absorbed in their own conversations, and the two juniors listened rather than join, until Levi turned to both of them.  
“So, I hear you both are trouble-makers?”   
“Depends on your definition of the term.” Eren grumbled.   
Levi was unreadable. “I don’t want to pull the bitching mom on you two, but I’m only gonna say this once; If either of you decide to pull crap that’s unwarranted, then you’re out of the club. Hange and I put this together so that anyone who’s a member can have a good time. That being said, if anyone causes problems for either of you, then we’ll make sure they’re dealt with. Just say the word.”  
Both Ciel and Eren nodded their acknowledgement.   
“Do you know the name of that ropes-course place you were talking about, Yeager?”  
Sebastian chuckled lightly, he was still wearing his reading glasses from before. “You’ll have to forgive Levi, he’s prone to addressing everyone by their sir-names. He has a bit of a complex, isn’t that right?”  
Levi smirked at him. “Not as big as yours.”   
Sebastian shot him a warning smile, and Eren swiftly changed the subject.  
“Uh, I’m pretty sure it’s called ‘Riverside Ropes-Course’. It’s the one by the lake.”  
Levi nodded. “I’ll give them a call and set up a reservation for tomorrow afternoon. Shouldn’t be too busy.”   
A long, awkward moment passed before any of them spoke again.   
“So, each of the activities is for one day, and the school just pays for it?” Ciel asked.  
“They got a lot of grant money back to put towards extra-curricular activities, and the councilors and administrators decided that it would be productive to allow the students to set up clubs. Hange’s also on the student council this year, and she finagled with the principal.” Levi explained.   
“Each of the activities has to be approved by the councilors beforehand, which is why on Mondays we make a list of suggestions and then Levi and Hange present it to the councilors on Tuesday mornings. That way by the afternoon, we’re able let everyone know what the rest of the week’s schedule will be and we can go to our first activity on the list.” Sebastian elaborated.   
“Does a bus take us to the activities?” Eren asked.  
“Usually Hange will drive everyone in her van. It’s a bit cramped, but we manage.”  
A waitress came over to the table and started handing everyone their checks.   
“Here, I’ve got it.” Levi said, plucking Ciel and Eren’s receipts from them.   
“Gee, thanks.” Eren beamed.   
“Don’t mention it. The school doesn’t pay for food, so you’ll have to pack your own lunches.”

Everyone slowly departed from the table until only a handful of them were left, and the remaining group all stood up and walked out the door.   
“Thanks again for the food, Levi.” Eren said as they gathered out on the sidewalk.   
“Yeah, no problem.”  
Somehow as everyone had been exiting, only Eren, Levi, Sebastian, and Ciel were left.  
“Do either of you need a ride?” Levi offered.   
“Actually, that would be great.” Eren said. “Ciel, are you coming?”  
“I live in the opposite direction from you.”  
“I can drive you.” Sebastian grinned.   
Ciel blushed slightly, but nodded. “Thanks.”   
The four remaining boys said their goodbyes to one another before departing in the separate vehicles. 

In Levi’s car, that was immaculately clean on the inside, Eren attempted to address his burning curiosity.   
“It seems like you and Sebastian don’t like each other all that much.”  
Levi laughed, surprising him.   
“That bastard is always so uptight about people knowing he’s gay. Can’t say I blame him, after what happened last year. Probably shouldn’t say anything. He likes your friend though, so I thought I’d give him a nudge, but he didn’t want to take it.”   
“I know I shouldn’t pry, but…”  
Levi gave him a sideways glance, and then sighed. “You seem like you don’t go spreading rumors, so I’ll indulge you. Last year, I had a crush on a guy. He was a senior like Michalis, and since they had classes together and Sebastian and I were friends, I asked him to talk to him for me. Sebastian tried to set it up like he was the one with the crush on me, since he’s gay too, and asked the guy what he thought about me. Turns out that he was a homophobic dick and he and Sebastian ended up getting in a fist fight that got Sebastian expelled. He missed finals and ended up having to retake senior year because of me. I’ve been trying to make it up to him, but that stupid fight spread rumors too, so, you know...”  
“Wow… That’s unfortunate.” Eren clenched his fists. “It makes me angry. People are such dicks to each other for the stupidest reasons.”  
They had come to a stop outside of Eren’s house.   
Levi sighed again. “I should have just told that guy myself. Now one of my best friends is paying for it.”  
“It isn’t easy admitting your feelings to someone, especially when you aren’t straight. You never know how they’ll take it.”  
“You say that like you aren’t.”   
“I don’t think it really matters, honestly. If you like somebody, then who cares if they’re a boy, or a girl, or…”  
Levi had suddenly grabbed Eren by the front of his shirt and was kissing him. Surprised, Eren just sat there until Levi pulled away.  
“Sorry… I just wanted to make myself do it. If I hadn’t been a coward in the first place, then Sebastian wouldn’t be afraid now.”  
Eren relaxed. “He’ll forgive you. He’s your friend.”  
Levi let go of him and nodded.   
They sat there for a moment longer, until Eren opened the door. “I should get going before my foster parents wonder where I am. I’ll see you tomorrow at school.”   
Levi smiled. “See you tomorrow, Eren.” 

Ciel couldn’t help but feel like a little kid in the passenger seat of Sebastian’s car. He had never been very big, but the height difference between them was very noticeable. Sebastian had his radio turned on to the classical station as they drove, which made Ciel grin.  
“I think you may be stuck in the wrong generation.” He chuckled.   
“I like listening to this at night, it calms me. If you’d prefer something else, then you can change the station.”   
“No, it’s fine. You seem to be rather prim for a high schooler, is all.”   
“Technically I should be in college now, so I figure being pretentious will give me the proper attitude once I graduate.” Sebastian smirked at him. “There’s far too much stigma on teenagers, if you ask me.”  
“How old are you?”  
“Nineteen. And you?”  
“I just turned 17 in December. Everyone thinks I’m still a sophomore though.”  
“You certainly don’t act like one. Where is your address?”  
“Oh, you can just drop me off at the school and I’ll walk from there. It’s a bit difficult to get to.”  
“I’m sure I could find it.” He smiled.  
Ciel couldn’t help but divulge his address, despite his embarrassment. He lived with his aunt, and she immediately peeked through her curtains as soon as they pulled into the driveway.   
“I’d offer to have you come in, but my aunt can be overwhelming. She might think you’re a new boyfriend. I can’t even bring Eren over without her gushing.”   
“So, Eren’s your boyfriend?”  
“No, we’re just friends, but ever since she found out I like guys she assumes he is and we refuse to tell her.”   
Sebastian grinned. “Perhaps another time then?”   
“Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
“Good night, Ciel.”  
“Good night, Sebastian.” 

The next afternoon, the ‘Scouts of the Queen’ all entered the ropes course with eager enthusiasm. Earlier in the day, neither Eren or Ciel had told each other about their rides home with Levi and Sebastian, but they both were dying to. The students all geared up with harnesses and helmets, and Sebastian put his glasses in a case in his bag. It was a basic obstacle course suspended in the air, and many of them got through it without difficulty, but the two juniors both fumbled. Ciel almost fell off of a tightrope, but Sebastian caught his hand and helped hoist him back on. Eren’s harness malfunctioned and he hit his head, but thankfully he had been much closer to the ground when it happened.  
Everyone was sitting off to the side in a pavilion now, and Levi was checking Eren’s pupils for dilating to make sure he didn’t have a concussion. Eren suddenly remembered the kiss from the previous night, and blushed as Levi stared into his eyes.  
“Easy there, Eren.” Levi whispered. “People will say we’re in love.”  
Of course, that only made Eren blush harder before Levi laughed and patted his arm. “You don’t have a concussion, thanks to that helmet. I’ll get you some water.”  
Ciel was rubbing his shoulder, where the muscle had been pulled.   
“Are you alright? I probably should have let you fall; the harness would have caught you.” Sebastian apologized.  
“I’m glad that you did. If it turned out like Eren’s, I would have broken my arm instead of pulling the muscle.”  
“It looks like it may have come out of it’s socket.”   
Sebastian put his hand on Ciel’s shoulder and felt for abnormalities. “Hmm. No, it’s fine.”   
Sebastian removed his hand. It had been a quick gesture, but Eren eyeballed the action and locked eyes with Ciel, raising his eyebrows. Ciel shrugged, but Sebastian missed the exchange. 

Later at Ciel’s house he and Eren sat in his bedroom watching movies and eating popcorn while they did homework.   
“Is your arm okay?” Eren asked, noticing that Ciel was unconsciously touching it.  
Ciel had actually been touching it because he was thinking about how Sebastian had touched him, and not because it hurt. He swiftly removed his hand. “Yes. What about your head?”  
Eren chuckled. “It’s thick. I think I’ll survive.”  
“Looks like you and Levi have become friends already. Must have been one hell of a car ride.” Ciel smirked.   
Eren blushed and was about to make a retort but instead he hedged, and whispered quietly. “He kissed me.”   
“What?!”   
“We were talking and then he just kissed me.”  
“Well,” Ciel pursed his lips and nodded. “What were you talking about that got him so excited?”  
Eren scowled. “Actually, we were talking about Sebastian. Turns out he likes you.”   
Ciel couldn’t help but blink in surprise. “What?”   
“That’s what Levi said. Sebastian doesn’t like people to know that he’s gay, though, because of some crap that happened last year, so Levi thought Sebastian wouldn’t tell you himself.”  
“Guess that’s the real reason he turns down girls then.” Ciel said.   
There was a pause.  
“Well?” Eren said.   
“Well, what?”   
“Do you like him back?”  
“I guess so. Do you like Levi?”   
“He’s really cool. So, maybe? I don’t know if he actually likes me though.”  
“He kissed you, didn’t he?”  
“Yeah, but… I don’t know if it was just because we were talking, or what.”   
“Maybe we should tell them how we feel. It couldn’t hurt to try.”  
“Yeah, I think you’re right. Tomorrow we’re doing that cram session and then a movie afterward, right?”  
“Yeah. We could tell them then.”   
Eren took a deep breath and let it out. “Okay. Let’s do it.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little dark in this chapter, sorry. :P

Chapter 3  
It was too damn quiet. Not only that, but everyone was there. The last thing Ciel and Eren wanted to do was tell Levi and Sebastian how they felt with an audience. Admittedly, they had also lost some of their bravado from the night before. Every once in a while, somebody would lean over to one of the smarter club members and ask them a question, but mostly everyone was studying textbooks or catching up on homework. The two juniors exchanged looks of questioning between one another, before Ciel finally found his courage, got up, and sat back down in the desk directly next to Sebastian. Eren watched in suspense, but no one else paid them any mind.   
“Hey, do you take German? I’m having a little trouble understanding this translation.” Ciel asked in a low whisper.   
Sebastian glanced over the paper and read the line Ciel was pointing to in a hushed voice.  
“It says, ‘How are you today?’ and wants you to circle a proper response out of options A through D. B is a trick answer, but any of the others would technically be correct responses.”  
“Which one would you pick?”   
Sebastian put his index knuckle to his lower lip in ponderance before answering. “Hmm. C is probably the best choice. It says, ‘I’ve been better, but can’t complain.’ If you answer with that, it will make the teacher think you know what you’re doing. Is this for German 1 or 2?”  
“Three, actually.” Ciel admitted.  
Both Sebastian’s brow and lip quirked upward. “I’m surprised you didn’t know that, then.”   
“It’s not the grammar that’s the problem for me so much as the translating itself. I’ve been passing with C’s, so I might as well mark that as my answer.” Ciel smiled weakly, it was the complete truth.   
“I had to retake it as a requirement. We must be in different periods. I can help you, if you’d like.”   
Ciel nodded. “Yes, that would actually be extremely helpful, thank you.”   
Sebastian gave him another smile.   
Eren swallowed his own nervousness after realizing that Ciel was going to stay put where he was and looked to Levi. The club co-leader was sitting in a triad of desks with Hange and his cousin Mikasa, the three of them proof-reading everyone else’s homework and then leaving their own notes on it before giving it back to who it belonged to. Eren had just finished his own homework, and walked straight up to Levi.   
“Hey, Levi? Would you mind double-checking my answers for me?”  
Levi took the paper from him and Eren couldn’t help but notice the seemingly intentional way he brushed his fingers. The older boy glanced over the page and handed it right back with a smirk.  
“Looks like you did all the work right. Maybe you should sit over here and help the rest of us go over this so we can get to watching that movie.”   
Sasha decided to pipe-up at that. “Can we do that now and cut the cram session short? I’m getting hungry.”   
“Yeah, same here.” Soma seconded her.   
Mikasa, who was usually pretty quiet, rifled through her backpack and extracted two bean buns which she briskly tossed at the both of them. “Here, I was saving them for the movie, but you should eat them now.” She then handed them back the papers she had been checking and they both shuddered. “And you’ll both want to redo these.”   
Eren pulled up an empty desk and sat between her and Levi and began checking the papers. If one of them didn’t know how to do a subject, they’d hand it over to the next person in their circle. Eren got handed all of the English assignments for some reason, while Mikasa was handling the Math, and Hange was stuck with Science. Levi was busy with the miscellaneous subjects, and Eren wanted desperately to strike up a conversation the way Ciel had been able to, but he didn’t want to disturb Levi or the others while they were so focused.   
Suddenly, as if by some telepathic sentiment, Levi pressed his foot up to Eren’s beneath the desks. It was subtle, and smart, and didn’t take any verbal communication what-so-ever. Eren smiled to himself and lightly nudged back. They continued to nudge each other and kept their feet side by side until the papers were all complete.  
“Okay, I think that’s all of them.” Levi announced, standing. “So, we’ve got a couple of different options for movies, we’ll do a majority vote.”   
They ended up watching ‘Lord of the Rings’ since everyone could agree on it. The classroom they were in had couches and bean bag chairs that were quickly snatched up while the projector was being set up, the snacks got passed around, and the lights were shut off. Sebastian was first to get to the end of the largest couch in the room and Ciel sat down beside him while Eren sat on his other side and Levi took up the opposite end. Because of how packed together they were on the couch, everyone was side to side and thigh to thigh. This became more and more obvious every time someone made a slight shift of position, and the rest of them would also shift to get comfortable again. The four slowly relaxed as the movie progressed and they all passed around a collection of junk foods and soda. Eren and Ciel both glanced at each other briefly, quietly agreeing that they would make their moves later and enjoy where they were at now, but the older boys had agendas of their own.   
Levi had evolved from playing footsy, to full on taking Eren’s hand in his own and holding it. Eren looked down at their clasped hands in surprise, but squeezed back enthusiastically. Ciel glanced at them and back to the movie screen. Sebastian leaned over at one of the scenes where they were speaking Elvish, and spoke into Ciel’s ear, his voice sounding deeper as he whispered.   
“I wonder how long it would take to teach yourself Elvish?”  
Ciel chuckled silently, sharing a glance with him. 

All four of them ended up leaving together again once the teachers kicked everyone out at 4 o’clock, and the boys all walked together out of the school as they talked.   
“Wait a minute, we don’t have an activity for tomorrow, do we?” Eren asked.  
“Thursdays are when the other clubs have meetings, so we leave them open until everyone shows up so that we know just how many people are going to be coming that day. If we don’t have enough people to do a club activity, then we usually just go out to eat or something. You two were going to come up with a group book, though, right?” Levi asked, addressing Sebastian and Ciel.   
“Oh, right. Well,” Ciel turned to look at Sebastian, who shrugged. “I guess we still need to pick some out.”   
“Okay, why don’t you both go to the library and figure that out before tomorrow. Then we can have a list to choose from.”  
“You won’t come with?” Sebastian asked, a slight annoyance in his tone.  
Levi cocked his head with a sigh. “I can’t, my dad’s been in a bad mood lately and if I don’t come home soon, he’s going to tan my hide.”  
“Isn’t he usually in a bad mood?” Sebastian said.  
Levi smirked. “Yeah, but I just came out to him too, so he’s still pouting about it and looking for any excuse to get mad at me right now.”  
Sebastian blinked in surprise then nodded. “I suppose you should go then. Alright, Ciel are you free right now? Eren you can come, too.”   
Eren shared a quick glance with Ciel before answering. “I should probably head home, too, actually.”   
“Are you sure? You don’t have a ride, do you?”   
Eren shook his phone with a smile. “I can call my foster brother, Armin. You two go ahead, don’t worry about me.”   
“Alright, if you’re sure.” Sebastian waited for Ciel to follow him, before they both headed for his car. 

Again, it was quiet, but without the awkward proximity of their classmates. Sebastian guided Ciel over to the young adult section and stopped there.   
“Other than Sherlock Holmes, what is your favorite genre? Or I suppose I should be asking what you think everyone would enjoy?”   
Ciel looked at the array of literature before him and scanned the books halfheartedly. “I’m not exactly sure what everyone would like. You’ve known them longer, what do you think?”   
Sebastian scoffed. “I don’t know if I could get that lot to read even if we do pick something out. Everyone will probably forget about it after a few days anyway.”  
Ciel scanned the shelves again and plucked one of the books from it’s perch.   
“What about Shakespeare? That might help people with English class, as well.”   
“Hmm. That may be a little much… Perhaps something modern.”   
Picking a different book further down, Sebastian handed it to Ciel for consideration. “Have you read this one?”  
“Lolita? Isn’t that a story about pedophilia?”  
“It is a bit hard to stomach if you are marginally against relationships with significant gaps. But yes, it’s in the perspective of a man who loves a 14-year-old girl. He defends himself multiple times by saying that he is not a monster, and how he would never take advantage of her, but that he does still ache for her. I never did get around to finishing it, but I did watch the movie with Jeremy Irons. There is a part in it where he fantasizes about getting the girl’s mother out of the way so that he can have her all to himself, which quite frankly is disturbing. Maybe something more cheerful.” Sebastian reached to place the book back on the shelf.  
Ciel was quiet for a moment, before he spouted the next thing he said without emotion. “I was molested when I was ten.”  
Sebastian stopped in his movements and looked down at the younger boy with unsettled eyes. Ciel looked up at him with a tight-lipped smile and shrugged. “It happened after I lost my mother and father. I was in a home before I went to stay with my aunt An, and one of the older boys there would fondle some of us in our sleep. I used to think of ways I could hurt him, but I realized that he was just a sick person and not some scary monster that I had to defeat. However, it is one of the reasons why I don’t let people get away with pissing me off anymore. Just because they’re sick, doesn’t mean they should go unchecked.”  
Ciel felt fingers brushing his hair out of his eyes, and looked up at Sebastian who smiled meekly. “Your eye looks like it’s healing.”   
Ciel breathed out a laugh. “Sorry, I can be very melancholy. Only Eren and aunt An know. Well, and now you.”   
Sebastian shook his head. “Don’t apologize. I don’t tell many people, because they spread horrible rumors, but I’m actually bisexual. I got in a fight last year over it with someone who decided to tell everyone that I beat him up because he wouldn’t go out with me. He just didn’t want everyone to know that he came at me because I admitted to liking guys. I’m actually glad that I won’t have to go to the same classes as him now.”   
“That seems rather unfair to me, that you’re the one who ended up getting held back.” Ciel frowned.  
“It has had its upsides. For instance, I wouldn’t have gotten to meet you.” Sebastian smiled down at him.   
Ciel blushed and looked away to one of the lower shelves, after a brief moment, he withdrew a book and showed it to Sebastian who read the title and grinned.   
“Yes, I think that they’ll all like that one.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Eren was having nightmares about his dad again. He woke-up with a groan and used the toilet before going back to his bed. Just as he was about to get back under the covers, he nearly screamed when someone knocked on his window. Hesitantly moving the curtain aside, he peeked between the blinds out into the night to see a pair of brown eyes staring back at him over a smug grin. With a sigh of relief, Eren moved the curtains out of the way and drew up the blinds before trying to open the window as quietly as he could.  
“What the hell are you doing, man?” Eren whispered.  
Levi stood on the lawn just outside and peeked around to make sure no one was witnessing their exchange. He put his hands up on the frame and looked up at Eren.  
“Coming to say hi.” Levi smiled.  
Eren shook his head with a laugh. “You could have ended up knocking on my parents’ window, or my brother’s. Normally people would try knocking at a door, and not at one in the morning.”  
“Well, I’m not exactly normal. Can I come in?” Levi continued to smile.  
Eren had been aware that he was only wearing his boxers, and now stood with his arms crossed over his bare chest. He sighed. “Listen Levi, I’ll let you in just because talking like this is pretty awkward and someone might see it, but I need to talk to you.”  
“Okay.” Levi nodded before climbing in, and Eren moved aside to let him do so. They both stood there for a moment before Eren began with a deep breath, unable to look Levi in the eyes out of sheer vulnerability.  
“The other night when you kissed me, you said something about you doing it because you wanted to make yourself do it. I wasn’t sure if you meant that you liked me and wanted to admit it, or if it didn’t matter that it was me and you just wanted to make yourself be bolder. I feel like it’s the first one, more so now, but I’m still not sure… So, I just want to let you know that I like you, a lot, and I’d really like to know how you feel about me.”  
He did meet Levi’s gaze once he was finished, the older boy’s expression was unreadable. Eren couldn’t help but glance up and down Levi’s body as he stood there waiting for a response. Levi was dressed in black jeans and a loose green jacket opened over a solid white t-shirt. It was easy to forget that he was so much shorter than him, when he usually was so confident. Right now, though, his shoulders slumped, and Eren couldn’t tell if it was because he was upset or relaxed.  
“I guess you don’t read body language very well, do you?”  
He walked closer to him, so that Eren felt compelled to look directly at his face. Levi smiled reassuringly up at him before putting a hand on Eren’s shoulder to pull him down to his lips. He kissed him gently and quickly before whispering.  
“I like you, Eren.” 

They sat on the bed with their backs up against the wall and talked for a while in hushed voices so that no one else in the house would wake-up.  
“So, then the reason you came over…?”  
“I never got your number from you, and I was feeling lonely.” Levi said with a sheepish smirk. “I’ve always wanted to try the boyfriend sneaking through the window thing too, as cliché as it is. Now I can cross that off my bucket list. It’s a hell of lot more romantic than waiting eight hours for a text back that says ‘Hey’.”  
Eren laughed, a little too loud, and hushed himself. “I’ll give you my number, just in case you decide you want to send me a ‘hey’ back. Then you can envision me wearing something other than my boxers.”  
Levi smirked with lustful eyes, taking a quick glance down at the underwear. “That’s actually really fucking hot.”  
Eren smiled before grabbing Levi’s hand and glancing at the clock on his nightstand. “God, it’s already 3.”  
“We could always skip school.” Levi tried.  
“Contrary to popular belief, I’ve actually never cut class. I’d get in so much trouble with my parents. Besides, I want to graduate.”  
Eren wished he hadn’t said it as soon as the words left his mouth, but Levi wasn’t offended by the comment, he just nodded with a smile.  
“Touché.” Getting off of the bed, Levi turned and pulled out his phone. “Can I get your number before I go?”  
Eren pulled his own off his nightstand and he and Levi exchanged numbers before Eren opened the window back up for him to climb out.  
“See you after school.” Levi waved.  
Eren waved after him and shut his window before crawling back into bed. After a few seconds, his phone made a notification noise and he opened up his messages with a smirk.  
The message read, ‘Hey.’  
‘Hey.’ Eren replied.  
The next one was a smiley-face emoji followed up with a ‘Sweet dreams, Eren.’

Saying that ‘The Scouts of the Queen’ was sparse that afternoon, would be putting it mildly. Aside from Hange, only Levi, Sebastian, Eren, and Ciel were present. Sebastian was happily engaged in the end of his book, while Ciel sat next to him doing that day’s homework. Eren had just gotten there and taken a seat when Hange addressed everyone in the room with Levi standing beside her, doodling on the white-board.  
“Alright guys, it’s been thirty minutes. I think that were all who are going to be here today. Do you all just want to head home?” She looked around at the boys through her glasses.  
They all exchanged looks and shrugged.  
“Well, it’s up to you. I’m going to go home and check on Bean and Sonny, they probably need to be fed and walked. Remember, tomorrow is camping day!” She sang as she headed out the door. “Oh, Levi, will you help me text everyone so that they don’t forget to pack?”  
“Sure thing, Hange.”  
“Bye!”  
The boys all started to collect their things, and Sebastian grabbed Ciel’s shoulder. “Let’s show Levi the book we picked-out, everyone can start it next week.”  
Ciel nodded and pulled it out of his backpack before slinging the bag onto his shoulders. “Levi, we think that this would be a good one if you think anyone else would be interested in reading it.”  
Levi took the book from Ciel and read the cover and then the description on the back. “I’ve never heard of this one, it sounds good though.”  
He handed it to Eren for consideration. “Yeah, I wouldn’t mind giving it a try.”  
Ciel beamed before turning to smile at Sebastian who returned the smile more so out of seeing the one on Ciel’s face. Eren gave Ciel back the book and he put it back in his backpack.  
“So, what do you guys want to do?” Levi asked, mainly looking at Eren.  
“Um, we could go out to eat or something if that sounds fun to you guys.” He looked to Ciel and Sebastian.  
“Sure.” Ciel said, looking at Sebastian.  
Sebastian nodded. 

They all decided to drive to the restaurant together in Levi’s car. Eren was in the passenger seat, while Sebastian and Ciel sat in the back.  
“What sounds good to everyone?” Levi asked as he drove. “We could go to Denny’s again.”  
Sebastian groaned. “How about something else?”  
“Alright, your highness. Does everybody like Mexican?”  
A unanimous ‘Yeah’ went up.  
“Okay, Mexican it is.”  
They pulled into a Beto’s and went inside. Levi went straight to the bathroom to wash his hands while the others sat down. After their food was ordered, they sat around a table conversing.  
“You guys ever been to this camp spot before?” Levi asked, taking a bite of his enchilada.  
“Can’t say that I have. I’m not a real outdoor person, I have asthma.” Ciel said.  
“What about you Eren?”  
“I went a couple of times as a kid, but my foster family doesn’t get out much. I ought to get my brother Armin to come with us, if it’s okay. He goes to a different school, or else I’d ask if he could join the club.”  
“He can come along if he wants to.”  
Sebastian suddenly pulled something away from Ciel’s cheek and held it up to show him. “Eyelash. Make a wish.”  
Ciel smirked at him and blew the eyelash off of his finger, away from their food.  
Levi and Eren shared a look and smiled, but Ciel caught them and scowled at Eren before continuing to eat. Eren continued to smile to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
The boys finished eating and got back into the car in the same seats as before. Unconsciously, Ciel and Sebastian had both sat down with their legs spread, and their knees were now touching. Neither one of them attempted to move, but continued to ride comfortably with the slight contact. After a few minutes of silent driving, Levi spoke.  
“Do guys all want to check out the spot? We can scout out the places where we want to set up our tents.”   
Eren turned to look back at Ciel and Sebastian, who both nodded. Eren smiled at Levi. “Sure.”   
They traveled up a canyon road into the mountains until they reached the campsite. Exiting the car, they all got out and walked around the area. Very few people milled around at their own campsites and the smell of burning wood wafted through the air.   
“We’ll be at this area over here.” Levi said, guiding the group to a firepit with a single metal picnic table nearby it.   
There were two vacant patches of ground that had obviously already been used for tents, and some further into the tree line. A little ways down from them was a pavilion that housed more tables and provided a minimal shelter.   
“Hange got us the pavilion, too. We could set up anywhere from here to there.” Levi looked at them and smirked. “First come, first served.”   
He walked off into the trees and Eren followed him with Sebastian and Ciel half-heartedly trailing behind. They all found where they wanted their tents to be and marked them with sticks and rocks spelling out their names, before going over to the pavilion and sitting at one of the lengths of picnic tables.   
“You guys have tents, right? Sorry, probably should have asked that sooner.”  
“I’m sure my aunt has one somewhere in her garage. I can share with Eren, and Armin if he comes.” Ciel looked to his friend who nodded his thanks.   
“You still have yours, Michalis?”   
Sebastian nodded.   
They sat for a moment in silence, watching some of the other hikers and campers who walked around, before Sebastian spoke up.  
“Would anyone like to go for a hike?”   
He looked at all of them, resting his gaze on Ciel.  
They all nodded and got up.

Trails weaved around the perimeter of the camping grounds, leading up into the steeper cliffs. At first, the group of boys walked side by side, but Eren and Levi soon drifted ahead, while Sebastian slowed his pace to walk alongside Ciel, who was the shortest in their group. Levi stood only an inch taller than him, but his pace was much more brisk, and he and Eren soon were a good stretch ahead of the other boys. Ciel panted lightly, and Sebastian stopped so that he would take a break as well. Eren glanced back as he talked to Levi and stopped before he called out to them.  
“Hey! Are you two alright?”   
Ciel gave him a thumbs-up as he rested his hands on his knees, and Sebastian called back to them.   
“Go on ahead, we’ll catch up!”   
Eren and Levi shrugged and continued walking.  
Sebastian put his hand on Ciel’s shoulder and furrowed his brow in concern. “We can head back, if you want to.”  
Ciel shook his head and straightened. “I’ll be fine.”  
He marched forward before Sebastian could argue.

Levi had guided Eren up a path that came to a meadow with grass as high as his hips. Boldly taking hold of his hand, Levi pulled Eren over to a stand of trees that looked too thick to allow passage. Pushing between some bushes, let them come into a natural room with shrubs and saplings as the walls. There were beer bottles and various cans and trash inside, which made Levi click his tongue in disapproval.   
“Damn, looks like others found this spot.” He turned around to look at Eren with hooded eyes.   
Eren knew damn well where this kind of thing often led, but he wanted to give Levi the benefit of the doubt. He liked Levi, but he felt unbelievably nervous and was starting to fidget with his fingers. When Levi had come to his bedroom, he’d known that it was probably for more than a late-night conversation, but he had also had his family in the adjoining rooms and knew that they would hear evidence of any mischief had it occurred. He realized that Levi was smart enough to have figured that out, too, and wondered just what exactly his motives were or if he simply was that cocky. Levi took a step forward, and Eren tensed with acute awareness of the action.   
The shorter boy’s hand came up to his cheek and he gave a sideways quirk of his mouth. “What’s the matter? You’re blushing like crazy.”   
“Am I?” Eren said quietly.   
Levi took a step back and fished something out of his pockets. It was a cartridge of cigarettes and a lighter. Eren looked at them in confusion.  
“I didn’t want to pull these out around Ciel, cause of his Asthma. You want one?”   
Eren took one and leaned down as Levi lit the cigarette for him.   
“You don’t think it’s a disgusting habit, do you? Or that we shouldn’t be doing it, cause we’re not legal?” Levi scoffed slightly, but there was an edge of seriousness to his tone.   
Eren shook his head with a shrug. “I don’t care.”  
“You seem pretty laid back, you know that Eren? Like you’d get along with everyone.” Levi took a drag and let it out just as swiftly.   
Eren thought that the cigarette tasted like burnt coffee and coughed while Levi laughed at him before showing him how to do it without inhaling.   
“You seem laid back, yourself.”   
Levi laughed again and spoke semi-sarcastically. “No, I’m an asshole. No one likes me, they’re all just afraid I’ll beat them up.”   
“I find that hard to believe.”   
“Eh, I’ve had my share of fights. How long have you and Ciel been friends?”  
Eren was mildly surprised by the question. “About seven years.”   
“You seem close.”  
“We both stayed in the same half-way home for a while, before he went to live with his aunt and I was put with my foster family.”  
“I’m an orphan myself. My uncle was raising me for a while, but he left and I got put back with my dad. Even though I’m eighteen, I still have to live with that fucker.” Levi sighed out a plume of smoke and shook his head. “Sometimes it feels like whoever’s dealing the cards didn’t cut the deck even, you know?”   
Eren nodded.  
“But, hey, things get better.” Levi smiled and chucked his cigarette onto the ground before stomping it out. “Good thing those are bio-degradable.”  
Eren wasn’t sure if that was true or not, but he didn’t argue. He had found a spot to sit on a fallen tree, and Levi came to sit right beside him.   
“How old were you when you found out you were gay?” Levi asked.  
“I actually am pan.” Eren smiled, extinguishing his own butt.  
“So, if I were to stack a bunch of pots in front of you, would than count as porn?”  
They both laughed boisterously.   
“Haven’t heard that one before.” Eren said once he recovered. “I was probably around ten.”  
Levi raised his eyebrows. “That’s pretty young. I think I was fourteen. Sebastian and I… well ‘dated’ isn’t the right word for hanging out around the house playing videogames, but yeah.”  
This time Eren raised his eyebrows. “You two were a couple?”  
“Like I said, if you count it, you count it, but I don’t think ‘couple’ is the right word either.”  
Eren couldn’t help but be curious. “Did you two ever…?”   
Levi smirked at him and wetted his lips before turning away. “It was only twice.”  
“And you’ve just been friends since?”  
Levi nodded.   
“Ciel and I have kissed.” Eren was surprised how smoothly it had slipped out. He had been keeping that a secret for years. “We decided to ‘date’ each other for a year, but ended up calling it off and have just been friends since, too.”  
Levi nodded. “I figured. Like I said, you seem close. I wonder if he and Sebastian have kissed yet? I doubt it though, they’re both too shy.”  
“You walked ahead on purpose, didn’t you?” Eren smirked.   
“Yup.” Levi chuckled deviously. “If they haven’t kissed by the time we get back in the car, I say we drive out to a view and start making out in the front seat to get them to join. Their sexual tension is driving ‘me’ crazy.”  
“I could help with that.” Eren smirked, meaning it as a joke, but Levi gave him a playful look.  
The next thing he knew Levi was kissing him and Eren had no complaints. 

Ciel was wheezing and even coughing occasionally as he and Sebastian continued on the less steep path that ran around the perimeter of the campground. Sebastian followed along beside him with worry plain on his face.   
“Ciel, I really think we ought to head back and wait for Levi and Eren. You don’t sound good.”  
“I’m… fine. Really.” Ciel panted out.   
They went only a few yards further, when he collapsed and began hyperventilating. Sebastian swiftly scooped him up and turned toward the pavilion.   
“I told you that you sounded bad. Do you have an inhaler?”   
Ciel frowned as he worked to control his breathing. “It’s… at home.”   
Sebastian shook his head as he walked back towards the pavilion.  
“You’re actually surprisingly heavier than you look.” He smirked.  
“I eat a lot of cake.” Ciel breathed. “You can put me down if your arms are tired.”  
“Don’t worry, I’ll just carry you until they fall off.” He smiled.   
Sebastian sat Ciel on one of the benches once they reached the pavilion so that his legs were stretched outward and he was sitting with his back straight.   
“You know what to do for an Asthma attack?” Ciel said after taking some deep and repetitive breaths.   
“Lucky for you, we learned about the respiratory system in my Anatomy class last week. Don’t talk, you need to breathe.”   
Ciel laughed, but did as he was told until he felt better. “I don’t know if it’s working, you may have to give me CPR if I faint.”   
It was a joke, but suddenly lips were pressing against his in an open-mouthed kiss. They lingered for a moment, before Sebastian blew a puff of air into his mouth and pulled away with a smile.  
“You shouldn’t joke about that.” Sebastian whispered before pulling away.  
Ciel sat with red cheeks and didn’t know what to say.  
“Sorry.” Sebastian said after a moment. “I should have asked first.”  
He shook his head. “No, it’s fine. Sebastian… I think that I like you.”   
The older boy perked-up and his face became tinged with pink. “You do?”  
Ciel nodded. “I wanted to tell you yesterday, but I was too nervous. I don’t normally get crushes on people, so I didn’t know what to say.”  
Sebastian put his hand to Ciel’s face as he looked at him. “I’ve felt the same for a while now. I remember seeing you in the school library a few months ago. You were reading Sherlock Holmes and I started checking out the books after you’d finish one. I thought that you had a quiet grace about you.”   
He stroked his cheek with his thumb, before they began to lean towards one another. Their lips met again, growing bolder as the kiss prolonged. They could hear people walking by, and some even cleared their throats or whispered as they went past, but neither one of them cared, until a familiar voice came towards them.  
“Oh ho, ho! You owe me five bucks!” Levi said, turning to Eren.  
“We never bet on them kissing, I don’t owe you shit!” Eren retorted.   
“Where the hell have you two been?” Ciel shot an accusatory look at Eren, who smirked in amusement.  
“We went up the hill, I thought you were behind us.”   
“Ciel got an Asthma attack, so we came back here.” Sebastian stated.  
Ciel shot him a glare as both Eren and Levi asked him if he was okay.  
“I’m fine. It was just a bit too much exercise for me.” He sniffed. “Did you two light a fire?”  
They chuckled sheepishly as Sebastian rolled his eyes. “We should probably head back down, it’s getting late.”  
All of the boys piled back in to Levi’s car and were exiting the canyon just as the sun was beginning to set.   
“Ah, shit.” Levi cursed. “I told Hange that I’d text everyone to bring their camping gear.”  
“Don’t worry, I’ll do it.” Sebastian said, pulling out his phone.   
Ciel pulled his out as well to check and see if he had gotten a text from his aunt, realizing that he had forgotten to let her know where he was going. She hadn’t messaged him, which meant she probably assumed that he was still doing club activities. He sent a brief text saying that he was with friends and would be home soon, so that she wouldn’t worry.   
“That reminds me, I don’t have either of your phone numbers.” Sebastian said.  
Both Eren and Ciel recited them to him, as he put them under his contacts. Each of them received a buzz on their phones, and a group text that read, ‘Camping trip is tomorrow, bring your own things. We’ll be carpooling in and out as usual.’  
Ciel received two more notifications. The first was from his aunt, a simple heart emoji. The second was from Sebastian again, but directed only to him.  
‘Would you like to come over?’  
Ciel looked at him and nodded with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Levi went to Sebastian’s house first, and both he and Eren were surprised to see Ciel get out of the car as well.  
“Ciel and I are going to hang out for a while, I’ll take him home. See you both tomorrow.”  
Eren and Levi shared a look and waved before driving off.   
“They seem to have preconceived notions, don’t they?” Ciel said.   
Sebastian chuckled. “Levi has always been incredibly perceptive. He was my first boyfriend, you know?”   
“No, I didn’t actually.”   
“Well, he was.”   
They walked up to the door of Sebastian’s house and went inside. There was no one there except for three cats that immediately dashed up to them and began rubbing up on them both. Ciel knelt down to scratch behind the ears of the one welcoming him.   
“You must really love cats.” He smirked.  
“I do. These ones all belong to my grandmother. That’s Sophia, and these two here are Gretchen and Winslow. There are two more most likely wandering around outside somewhere.”  
“Hopefully I don’t start sneezing. I’m allergic to cats.”   
Sebastian shook his head with a smile. “You just are incredibly feeble, aren’t you?”   
“Speaking of which, your grandmother isn’t home?”  
“No, she’s been spending more time at the hospice lately. Her health is declining, I’m afraid.”   
Ciel frowned. “I’m sorry to hear that.”  
Sebastian shook his head with a smile. “No worries. Let me show you around.”  
They traveled from the living room that was the entryway, and into the kitchen where Sebastian put some kibbles and water into a feeding dish before proceeding. Coming back through the living room, they went down an adjoining hall with four doors along either side of it and one at the end.   
“That is my grandmother’s room.” Sebastian said as they walked past the first door in the hall. “This is her sewing room, that’s the bathroom at the end…” He paused at the third door down. “And this is my bedroom.”  
He opened it, and the door swung inward to reveal a simply decorated room. The walls were beige and had nothing hanging on them except for a single mirror and two framed needlepoint platitudes that no doubt belonged to his grandmother. The bed was four-poster and had a queen-sized mattress, while an antique dresser and desk stood along the same wall.   
“This is meant to be the guest room, but it is mine for now.”  
Ciel did a 360 turn and looked at him. Sebastian gestured to the bed as a place to sit down, while he took the less comfortable chair by the desk.   
“It’s very clean looking.”  
Sebastian shrugged. “I don’t have many belongings. I moved away from home three years ago to come take care of my grandmother. My parents don’t live that far away, but I took it as an opportunity to get away from them and to spend more time with her before she passes.”  
Ciel nodded, unsure of how to respond.   
“I hope you don’t mind, but I started reading the book we picked out. I was curious and don’t mind starting over.”  
“Not at all. How far have you gotten into it?”  
Sebastian grinned sheepishly. “Four chapters.”   
Ciel shook his head with a smile. “How is it you had to repeat a grade instead of skipping one?”   
“Knowledge doesn’t have to come from school, but if you don’t conform and proceed at their pace, then you end up ‘falling behind’ as it were. If it were up to me, I’d say learn at home, but not a lot of people have the right conviction for that, and society often dictates the norm so here we are.”  
“I thought you were happy that you got held back so that you could meet me.” Ciel faked a pout and then smirked. “If it weren’t for school, we wouldn’t have met.”   
He hummed, thinkingly. “Ah, yes. There really ought to be more social aspects to life outside of the mandatory, though.”   
Sebastian got up from the chair then and sat beside Ciel on the bed before laying down with his feet still planted on the ground. After a considering moment, Ciel laid beside him and they stared up at the ceiling.   
“Do you think you’ll go to college?” Ciel asked.  
Sebastian turned to look at him, and Ciel moved his head so that they were staring directly into one another’s eyes. He noticed, for the first time, that Sebastian’s eyes were such a light shade of brown, that they almost looked red; they studied different parts of his face before returning to his own.   
“Maybe. For now, I’m focused on graduating. Will you?”  
Ciel shrugged. His thoughts were starting to stray as he studied Sebastian’s face, and lingered on his lips. It seemed like days ago, and not hours, that he had kissed them.   
“I don’t know… it seems like something I ought to try at least…” He was inching closer now, though he didn’t realize it.   
Sebastian nodded in agreement with now hooded eyes; he had been drifting as well. When neither of them spoke for a moment, he brought his hand up to Ciel’s cheek and stroked it before closing the remaining gap between them. They kissed gently at first, before the rest of their bodies started joining in the mix. Hands began reaching around shoulders and waists, coming to rest on backs and hips. As they had turned toward one another, their legs had reflexively pulled up to become more comfortable and they broke away to turn so that they were now both laying fully on the bed as they kissed.   
When it became uncomfortable to lay on their sides, Sebastian began steering them so that he was over top of Ciel and the gravity added more contact between their bodies. He broke away to give them both air, and spoke in a breathy whisper.   
“Should I take you home before we get carried away?”   
Ciel glanced over at a clock that hung on the wall, and saw that it was already eight o’ clock. He reached a hand into his pocket and withdrew his phone, checking his notifications. His aunt wasn’t sending any texts. Putting his phone on the desk that was nearest to Sebastian’s bed, Ciel grinned up at him. Placing his hands at the hem of his shirt, he slowly pulled it up over his head. Sebastian watched every movement with silent approval.   
“The night’s still young.” Ciel smirked.   
Sebastian shook his head with a grin before he began shucking his own clothes. 

“I thought you were making a joke about making out earlier.” Eren breathed, as he broke away from Levi’s kiss.   
The two of them were still in Levi’s car, but he had driven it to a spot that was private enough that no one should have been able to see them. The both of them were now sitting in the back seat, with Levi sitting in Eren’s lap.   
“I worked myself up. It’s cleaner in here anyway, and you won’t have to worry about rolling onto broken glass and twigs.” He began traveling up and down Eren’s neck with his lips, leaving open-mouthed kiss marks along the way. “And it’s private for the most part.”  
The windows were already covered in humidity from their rising body temperatures, and Eren couldn’t help but draw a happy face in the condensation. Levi looked at it, then added eyebrows and a tongue, before sticking his own into Eren’s mouth. He quickly undid his pants and shimmied out of them before sitting back in his lap.   
“Now we’ve both seen each other in our underwear.” Levi whispered huskily.  
Eren placed his hands on Levi’s exposed thighs, sending a shudder through them. Drifting upward, he brought Levi’s shirt up over his head and tossed it onto the floor with the pants.   
“Now, we’re even.” Eren smirked.   
Levi undid Eren’s pants while he took off his own shirt, and then they both maneuvered each other out of their boxers before returning to their original positions.   
“What if someone sees us?” Eren hesitated.   
“A little late for that, don’t you think?” Levi leaned his forehead against Eren’s. “We don’t have to do it here if it makes you uncomfortable.”  
Eren shook his head. Kissing him, he let his hands drift back to Levi’s thighs. “It’s better than having my family walk-in.”  
“Hey, Eren.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Tomorrow, you should share a tent with me instead. You didn’t invite your brother yet, did you?”  
Eren shook his head.   
Levi smirked. “Then don’t. Something tells me that Ciel and Sebastian will get lonely in two different tents.”   
Eren shook his head again, this time with a laugh. “What are the chances that they’re having sex at the same time we are?”  
Levi shrugged. “All I know is that they’ve got that house to themselves and the last time Sebastian invited a boy over after dark, it was me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't promise the next chapter will have a foursome, but it's coming soon! (Giggidy, cough, pun. :3)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
“Thank God it’s finally Friday!” A girl named, Ymer, exclaimed to her group of friends sitting around her.   
She sat with her arm around her girlfriend, Crysta, while they chatted to Mikasa, Sasha, and a girl named Lizzy who kept looking at Ciel and then turning back to her friends and giggling. Somehow the club seemed to have gained more members in the course of a few days. People that Ciel and Eren hadn’t seen during previous club meetings were all filling the classroom in their own little cliques, while the both of them sat with Sebastian in the back corner. Hange and Levi stood at the front of the room with everyone else eagerly talking about the camping trip, until Levi smacked the board and called for attention.  
“Hey! Quiet down!”  
The room fell silent after a brief moment.  
“Now, we need to make sure that there’s enough tents and food to go around while we’re up there. Not to mention rides up and down should be arranged now. Anyone who wants to stay the entire weekend better have the means to, or else you’re going to be shit out of luck. Hange has seven available seats in her van, my car’s full,” He looked to Sebastian, Eren, and Ciel who he had spoken to before the meeting to coordinate with. “Raise your hands if you have a car that you’re willing to take for the whole weekend.”  
Three hands shot up.   
“Okay, there are your rides. Everyone take a minute to decide who you’re going up with and make sure that you have a ride down, too.”  
After rides were arranged, Hange lifted up a large cardboard box and set it on the teachers podium withdrawing several packages of food. “I have s’more makings, hot dogs with the fixings, water bottles, and several other goodies for the whole weekend, but I hope everyone brought their own food as well in case of any allergies and just to be safe.”   
Sasha suddenly stood up and withdrew a large hiking backpack from seemingly out of thin air. Unzipping it, she revealed a massive supply of potato chips and jerky. “I brought some for everyone to share!”   
Several people hooted their approval and Hange smiled. “Alrighty, lets do a head check for tents.”

Everyone piled out to the parking lot with their camping gear before loading it into the cars and caravanning after Hange up the mountain. Levi drove directly behind her.  
“Hey, Ciel.” Levi said, looking in his rear-view mirror to make eye-contact with the younger boy. “You brought your inhalers and medicine with you this time, right?”  
Ciel blushed mildly. “Yes. My aunt wouldn’t let me go without it.”   
“Good, last thing I want is somebody having to be taken to the hospital while we’re out there.” He smiled at him in the mirror before returning his eyes to the road.   
Sebastian had unabashedly wrapped his arm around Ciel’s shoulders while they drove up the canyon. Eren was sneaking glances every now and then back at them, and Levi finally took hold of his hand as he drove with the other one. None of them made comments about the contact, though each of them was aware of how they were interacting. The drive wasn’t long enough for the silence in the car to become awkward, it was comfortable enough that Sebastian and Ciel had nodded-off only a few minutes before they all entered the campground. Levi and Eren exited the car simultaneously and walked around to the trunk, while Sebastian slid out and then offered his hand to Ciel.   
Levi placed a hand on Ciel’s shoulder as they were pulling out their tents. “So, hey, listen. We ended up with more people than tents, and since mine fits four people, would you mind lending yours to some of the girls?”   
“Not at all.”   
Levi looked relieved and removed his hand. “Thanks. I explicitly told people to come prepared, but some of them just don’t listen.” He looked up at Sebastian and there was a subtle, unspoken memory that passed between them before Levi spoke again. “You two don’t mind that, do you?”   
Eren and Sebastian both shook their heads, and the four of them began walking over to the spot they had claimed. 

Everyone enjoyed exploring the surrounding forest while talking with their friends. Some people spent the entire time trying to put up their tents, while others finally helped them set them up right. After a couple of hours, everyone gathered around a campfire sitting in foldable chairs and on large rocks or logs and began winding down as the sun set. Couples sat side by side, or in laps, or bundled together under shared blankets; except for Sebastian, Ciel, Levi, and Eren. The four boys sat together, but only as friends would. None of them wanted to draw attention to themselves.   
“Anyone got a good ghost story?” Jean asked as soon as it was dark.   
Mikasa, who looked eerie with her serious expression and dark eyes, looked at him without emotion. “I’ve got a pretty scary one…”  
Several uneasy laughs went up around the fire.   
“Um… anyone else got one?” Sasha asked, nervously.   
Mikasa threw her chilling look at Sasha specifically and she jumped. “Once there was a little girl who lived in the woods with her family…”  
By the time Mikasa finished the story, several people were stricken silent with terror. Eren smirked and then stood, pointing a finger at her.  
“Alright, I’ve got one that’s even better than that! Once, there was this civilization completely surrounded by walls, but it wasn’t to keep the people in, it was to keep the giants out...”   
Everyone turned to look at him with unimpressed looks, breaking them out of their fright. They spoke in unison. “That just sounds ridiculous…”  
Eren flinched with a nervous sound, and then sat back down.   
Sebastian removed his glasses and gazed into the fire with intent. “Did you all know, that there was a man who used to live in these woods that was a cannibal?”  
He paused and waited to be interrupted by someone else, but everyone was listening. He looked around at them without humor and then returned his gaze to the fire without breaking away from it, his voice carrying no trace of insincerity.   
“He used to be an ordinary human being, like any of us, but one day he decided to live in the woods and went insane from it. He began to think he was an animal more so than a human, and he began hunting other people. Any time a hiker would go missing, they would blame it on the cannibal. Soon people were too afraid to even go into the woods alone, especially at night. A few years ago, they found a cabin he had built, and inside there was a collection of missing persons’ corpses and bones in various states of decay, but they never found the hermit cannibal. Some think that he died out there, in the woods. Others assumed he was either arrested somewhere else, or maybe found his sanity and returned to civilization, but the truth is no one is quite certain where he went.”  
There was a sudden rustling above them that made everyone jump, and somebody hopped down from a nearby tree and laughed. Levi walked over with a grin on his face and waved his hand.   
“Sorry, had to take a leak and heard Sebastian telling his story, I couldn’t resist.”   
Several people grumbled at him, but he just laughed as he sat back down between Sebastian and Eren.   
“How about some food, huh?”  
Hange and Sasha brought out their provisions and the others also passed around various treats and drinks. Individual conversations were had around the fire that melded into others, until bit by bit everyone went off to their tents.   
“I don’t know about you guys, but I’m ready to hit the hay. I’ve got a flash light if you want to follow me back to the tent.” Levi said, pulling it out.   
The others walked behind him and found their tent nestled into a spot a little ways away from the others that were scattered about. Each of them crawled inside and went to their sleeping bags that had already been laid out. Nearby, they could hear their other classmates struggling to either change or roll out their bedding as they whispered loudly to one another. Levi held the light so that each of them could find their own bed without difficulty, and then shone it over to their bags.   
“Anyone need their pajamas?” He asked.  
“I’ll just sleep in what I have on.” Ciel said, nestling in.   
Eren shook his head. Both he and Ciel had worn sweat pants that day, and didn’t want to take off their jackets because of the sudden chill in the air as night had fallen. Sebastian removed his glasses and tucked them safely into a case before zipping them into a bag and laying between the far side of the tent and Ciel. Because of the way the tent was designed, they all had to lay parallel to the door in order to lay down fully. Levi and Ciel probably would have been comfortable either way, but Sebastian and Eren definitely needed the leg room.   
“Alright. Good night, everybody.” Levi clicked off the flash light as he laid on his own sleeping bag and shimmied inside of it.   
The ruckus around them soon faded, and they all began to drift off into sleep until it became unbearably cold. Despite that all of them were fully clothed, and also wore jackets beneath their sleeping bags, the boys soon found that it was impossible to fully drift off for any length of time. All that could be heard in the darkness was the shuffling of the sleeping bag fabric as they tossed and turned and tried to warm up, until Eren finally spoke up.   
“Hey, anybody else freezing their ass off?” He whispered.  
“It is really cold out here.” Ciel shot back.   
Sebastian wrapped his arms around him at that and leaned down to whisper in his ear. “If we share, it will help keep us warm.”   
Ciel whispered an ‘Okay’ and began unzipping his sleeping bag while Sebastian did the same.   
“Eren, you and Levi should share a sleeping bag so that you can get warm, too.” Ciel said, as soon as he and Sebastian were zipped into a combined space.   
Levi, somehow, was completely asleep and Eren had to shake him a couple of times to get him to answer him. The two couples were zipped in, and though it was an improvement, they were all still freezing. Eren and Ciel, who were sleeping beside each other had turned to be face to face.   
“Eren, zip your bag up to ours. More heat.” Ciel chattered.  
Eren obliged and he and Ciel soon were pressed close as the four of them huddled into a giant sandwich to get warm. No one slept very well, even Levi who was completely unconscious, because even with them all shivering under a single insulated blanket, the biting cold was still ever present to suck away any trace of heat that managed to kindle from their huddled bodies. Cold feet pressed against each other while arms shook around torsos, and all space between them became absent as they spooned one another for warmth like a flock of penguins. By morning, it finally warmed-up enough for them to manage an hour or two of blissful rest, but none of them was willing to pry themselves away from each other and face any further absence of heat until the sun was completely out.

Breakfast was a mixture of groggy shuffling and struggling to start a fire with the slight wind that blew over them. Everyone in the camp who was no longer attempting sleep was wrapped in layers of clothes topped off with a blanket and either sat as close as they could to the firepit, or else paced to keep warm. They ate granola bars, or cereal, and some even chose to cook hot dogs again. Those who woke later were greeted with the same fate. Levi and Eren no longer cared who saw them huddled together under the same blanket, and sat as close as they could with it wrapped tighter than cellophane around themselves. Ciel and Sebastian were still shy, and had individual blankets, but also sat beside each other next to their friends. In their current arrangement, Eren and Sebastian had ended up beside one another.   
“It looks as if Levi got hungry in the night.” Sebastian whispered to him.   
Eren threw a questioning look at him.  
“You have quite an impressive hickey on your neck.”   
Reaching up, self-consiously, Eren rubbed at the bruise.  
“I wouldn’t worry about it.” Sebastian smirked, showing off his own neck. There was an even bigger blotch on his skin. “You wouldn’t think it looking at him, but Ciel does have an impressive bite.”   
Eren looked over at Ciel and snorted. Ciel reached around Sebastian’s legs to kick at him, and then kicked Sebastian. “Shut-up!”   
“Yo, Levi, what are we doing today?”  
Levi looked over at Hange. She was sitting across the pit from them with the other girls, who for some reason kept flocking together. Ymer was either whispering in, or nibbling on Crysta’s ear, but either way the display was embarrassing to watch. Despite that fact, Levi had subtly brought his hand up to Eren’s thigh beneath their blanket as he spoke.   
“As soon as everyone’s done with breakfast, we could all hike up to the waterfall.”  
Excited nods went around the firepit.   
“We should probably wake-up everyone else so that they know the plan. We’re missing some heads.”  
A boy named Conny spoke around a mouthful of cereal. “Agni was feeling sick so he and Soma drove back down with Petra and Annie, but I think that Abe, Rein, and Burty are still in bed.”   
“Go wake ‘em up, will ya?”   
Conny set down his bowl and went to wake the missing boys. After everyone had been told the plan and gotten something to eat, they headed off to the waterfall trail.

The surrounding forest was beautiful. Trees lined either side of the thin, foot-beaten trail and occasionally someone would excitedly remark about seeing a dear or rabbit out in the foliage. The path didn’t allow for anyone to walk side by side, and so they all had to follow one another in a single file. Hange lead the group at the front of the line, while Levi was at the end. Eren stood in front of him with Sebastian ahead and Ciel riding him piggyback as they climbed.   
“I can walk, you know?” Ciel said only loud enough for the four of them to hear.   
The closest person to them was Ymer with Crysta in front of her, and the both of them were too busy talking to each other to worry about the boys behind them. Even if they had noticed the way Ciel was being carried, they probably wouldn’t have cared.   
“I don’t want you to get tired.” Sebastian said, simply.   
“You’re going to get tired if you keep this up.”   
“Nonsense. If it comes to that, I’ll drag you.”   
Eren glanced over his shoulder at Levi and laughed. “Do you want me to carry you?”   
“I don’t have asthma. Just for that, were switching tonight.”   
Eren blushed furiously as Ciel and Sebastian looked back at them with questioning brows and smirks.   
“Not so loud!” Eren whispered frantically.  
“That’s not what you said the other night.”   
“L-Levi!”  
Levi smirked, while Sebastian and Ciel failed to contain their chuckles.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Reaching the waterfall, Sebastian placed Ciel on the ground and everyone marveled at the natural runoff with awe. Several people took photos, and some even dared to wade in the small pool at the base.   
“God! This water’s freezing!” A boy nick-named ‘Baldo’ exclaimed.   
“Augh! No, no you shouldn’t drink that Finny!” A girl named Mey-rin yelled at a blonde boy who was drinking from the waterfall.   
“It tastes fine to me.” He called back.  
“I’d listen to her if I were you, you might catch dysentery or parasites.” Conny urged.   
Finny spat out what he’d been drinking.  
“Hey, I know we ate not that long ago, but did anyone bring some trail mix or something with?” Ymer asked.   
All eyes looked pointedly at Sasha, who jumped.  
“W-why are you all looking at me?” She said unconvincingly, trying to hide her backpack.

After some jerky and trail mix had been wrestled away from Sasha, people began breaking off into groups and either headed further along the trails, or back to the campground. Ciel and Eren had decided to walk with each other and talk, leaving Sebastian and Levi to wander behind them. When it became clear that neither of them were going to be given the chance to break in to their conversation, Levi turned to talk to Sebastian.   
“So, you two going steady now?”   
Eren and Ciel were too far ahead to hear them.   
Sebastian shrugged. “I haven’t asked him.”  
“You know what I really mean.”   
“That’s not really your business, is it?” He didn’t say it with any kind of warning in his tone, but it did lean to him wanting to change the subject.   
“Come on, I basically threw it out there that I’ve slept with Eren. Besides, I know you too well, that answer means that something happened or else you would have just said no.”   
Sebastian sighed. “Yes, we did it. Are you satisfied?”  
Levi shrugged with a smirk. “I just wanted to know if you were finally happy again.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
He turned to look at him again. “You’ve been like a ghost all year, Michealis. Then suddenly I see you with your nose in a book like old times, and you’re smiling at this kid you don’t even know like he’s your king, and you don’t even talk to him. You did that with me, and with that prick who didn’t deserve it, I just wanted to make sure things were going smoothly this time around.”  
“Are you saying I’m clingy?”  
“I’m saying you have trouble letting go and moving on. You’re one of those people who feels deeply, and it’s not a bad thing. I actually miss you a lot of the time cause you’re so caring…” He looked to the ground as he walked. “I never really apologized to you for getting you held back. It should have been me. To be honest though, I’m glad we got one more year together.”  
Sebastian stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, and they stood facing one another in the path. Ciel and Eren were oblivious to them and kept walking.  
“I don’t blame you for it. If anything, I should be thanking you.” He brought the hand on Levi’s shoulder to his face before leaning down to peck him on the lips. It was a brief gesture. “To quote a book Ciel turned me on to, ‘If not for the mistakes I have encountered, then I would not have found those beauteous things I did not know I longed for.’ I do still love you, Levi.” He turned to look further down the path at the two boys who laughed at one another, and smiled quirkily. “I think those who say you don’t really love someone if you love more than one person are ignorant. Emotions are often times hard to understand when you are in the midst of being overwhelmed by them. Some people are idiots, but some people make wrong decisions all the time for the right reasons. You did nothing wrong in my eyes.”   
Levi smiled up at him with a sideways grin and turned to walk after the others. Sebastian followed.

A large number of the club members went home before it got dark out. Some of them had church the following morning, but many left because they didn’t want to sleep in the cold again. With the depleted number of tents, many of the campers had to combine with who they’d be driving down with the following day. The four boys were stranded away from the others, but didn’t care to move their tent. As they all sat around the fire that night, there were only twelve people left. Sebastian and some of the others had decided to go to bed as soon as they finished eating, while the others talked around the fire.  
“This sure was a fun idea, thanks for reserving this spot for us, Hange.” Crysta said from Ymer’s lap.  
“Hey, don’t mention it. I’m glad that everyone could come.”   
“Yo, is there any more soda?” Jean said around a mouthful of hot dog he’d been eating.   
Instead of waiting for an answer, he started rummaging through Sasha’s backpack.   
“Hey!” Sasha complained.  
“What? You said you brought stuff to share.”  
“It doesn’t matter man, that’s her stuff. You should ask before you just help yourself.” Eren scowled.   
“Oh yeah? I didn’t see anyone complaining when we all wanted trail mix.” Jean snapped.   
Eren stood up and walked over to Jean, taking the backpack from his hands and handing it back to Sasha. He glared at Jean without a word, and Jean glared back.   
“You want to fight, huh?” Jean taunted, getting to his feet as well.   
Levi shot a warning look at them without getting up. “Hey, if you two want to stay in this club then I suggest you both back off right now. Fighting isn’t tolerated.”  
They shared a final glare, before Jean sat back down and Eren stormed off to the tent. Levi shot a pointed look at Jean who apologized to Sasha. After a moment of awkward silence, Jean and some of the other boys walked over to the pavilion while Sasha, Lizzy, Ymer, and Crysta went to bed. Only Hange, Mikasa, Levi and Ciel were left sitting around the fire.   
“Jean can be a real jerk, I hope Eren isn’t too upset.” Mikasa said.   
“He’ll get over it. He has a chivalrous side that’s also a bit bone-headed. He almost killed someone for picking on me when we were living in the same boy’s home.” Ciel acknowledged.   
Levi sat beside him and exhaled, apathetically. “Doesn’t matter either way, right Hange?”   
“Those are our rules. If you ruin everyone else’s fun then we don’t want you in the club. The club is here to keep us out of trouble, not start it.” She stood up and stretched. “I think I’ll go to bed. Mikasa, you coming?”   
Mikasa stood in answer, and followed her back to the girls’ tent.   
Levi and Ciel sat alone.  
“What were you and Eren talking about earlier?” Levi asked.   
“We were just talking. Sorry for leaving you and Sebastian in the dust.”  
“Eh, it’s alright. It gave us a chance to resolve some issues we’d been having.”  
“Sebastian told me that the both of you used to be a couple.”   
“Yeah, we were.”  
“What was it that made you break-up?”   
Levi shrugged. “I think it was really just because we were both pretty young. We didn’t break-up so much as silently agreed that we weren’t actually in a relationship. I mean, we did screw around a couple of times, but it was more of a curiosity thing I guess… Honestly though, we just didn’t have a romantic spark. It’s always been a friendly relationship between us and we thought we could turn that into something. You two are disgustingly obvious, though, it almost makes me jealous.”   
“But, you and Eren are together.”  
“Yeah, and I wouldn’t change that either. I just mean that when Sebastian and I were together, I wish we could’ve been more comfortable like I see him being with you now. He seems more care-free.”  
“Do you love him?”  
Levi looked up at the sky for a considering moment and then turned to look at Ciel with a smile.   
“I still do in a way, but Eren is… he’s different. It may sound cliché, but I feel more ‘in love’ with him.”  
Ciel smiled back at him. “Good. He’s my friend, so I don’t want him to be lonely. You seem like a good match for him.”  
“And you’re good for Sebastian.” He stood up and put a hand out to help Ciel out of his chair. “We should go to bed, or at least try to in this cold-ass weather.”   
Ciel took his hand and followed him back to the tent after they put out the fire. 

Eren unzipped the flap and went inside the tent with an irritable huff.  
“Is everything alright?”  
He turned around to see Sebastian sitting up with a flashlight in one hand and a book in the other. Sighing, he sat down on his sleeping bag facing him.   
“Yeah, that Jean guy was just being a douche. What are you reading?”  
Sebastian smiled and showed the cover to Eren.   
“I know we said that we’d all read it as a group, but I feel that plan is going to be forgotten or disregarded, so I started it on my own. I can turn off the light, if you’re ready to sleep.”  
Eren shucked off the hoodie and shirt he’d been wearing for almost three days straight and tossed them over at his bag with a grunt after smelling them. “It’s fine, I’m just going to lay down anyways.”   
Sebastian set aside his book and withdrew his glasses before slipping them into their case. Putting his belongings back in his bag, he laid down with the flashlight still turned on in his hand.   
“At least it’s warmer tonight, but still…” He looked at Eren’s bare chest. There was a key on a cord around his neck that dangled between his pecks. “Do you want a shirt?”   
Eren had already closed his eyes and was laying with his arms folded under his head. “I’m good. If Levi and I share, we might be able to get warmer if we’re skin to skin.”  
“Well, alright then.” He turned off the flashlight and set it where he could reach it if need be.  
There was a stretch of silence as they both tried to drift off, until Eren broke it with a soft whisper.  
“Hey, Sebastian.”  
“Yes?”   
“You should probably know something about Ciel… When we were kids, he was… hurt.”  
“He told me what happened.”  
“Did he tell you about his twin brother?”   
There was a pause in the darkness. When Sebastian spoke again, it was very quiet. “No, he didn’t mention him.”   
“Maybe I shouldn’t say anything, but I just wanted to let you know cause you seem to really like him and I don’t want you to act weird or something in case he ever tells you… Ciel lost his twin when we were in the home together. It happened about a month after they got there. His brother was stabbed in a fight with one of the other boys. Ciel ended up beating the guy to death who did it… He doesn’t like to talk about it, obviously, but it wasn’t something he wanted to do, you know? He attacked him as soon as his brother was killed, and no one stopped him. We all went to get help, and by the time we got back they were both dead and Ciel was just sitting there crying with his brother there on the floor. He didn’t even know he had killed the guy until after, and it took a lot of years for him to be okay again.”  
There was the shuffling of fabric as Eren rolled onto his side and spoke in Sebastian’s general direction.   
“He doesn’t get attached to people easily, so he must like you a lot. I’m not trying to guilt you into anything at all, but Ciel’s my best friend and he doesn’t need anymore hurt in his life, so if you aren’t serious about him, then I think you should tell him now before anything starts between the two of you.”   
Sebastian turned the flashlight back on so that he could see Eren’s face. His expression was a mixture of the same sympathetic pain and determination he felt at hearing the story. “I won’t let him get hurt. I can promise you that.”   
Eren let out a relieved sigh and smirked at him. “Good, cause if you do, I’ll kick your ass.”   
“Can I also make a request?”  
“Sure.”  
“Levi can be blunt, but it’s so that no one else can accuse him of hiding what he feels… He does still keep his emotions in check, though. If he likes you, then I would consider that a veritable triumph. He and I have a history, but I can see that you two have a future; endeavor to make it a pleasant one.”  
“Yo, are you two still awake in here?” Levi asked as he and Ciel climbed inside of the tent.  
Sebastian had the light on and was laid on his stomach parallel to Eren, the both of them looked as if they had been talking when they’d come in, but it hadn’t been loud enough to hear outside the tent.   
“It’s hard to sleep without you warming me up.” Eren smirked up at him.  
Levi grabbed Eren’s wadded hoodie off of his bag and threw it at his face. “Then put your damn shirt on, dumbass!”  
The other boys chuckled, as Ciel snuggled in with Sebastian. Levi removed the jacket from Eren’s face and stooped to kiss him. In the privacy of the tent, neither of them seemed to mind the audience of their friends. Ciel rolled around in the sleeping bag so that he was facing Sebastian and kissed him as well. For the stretch of a moment, all that could be heard was the smacking of lips inside the tent. Once they had all broken away from their kisses’, Eren and Ciel zipped their bags together and Levi and Sebastian wrapped their arms around them; all of their hands brushing each other’s in the middle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is yet another chapter and an Epilogue for this piece! I will have them done soon, I promise!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Eren had mentioned his ‘skin on skin’ theory to Levi, and Ciel and Sebastian decided to try it, too. All of them laid in only their boxers together under their pocket of sleeping bags, and it surprisingly did make a difference. Sebastian and Levi tried creating more friction by rubbing Ciel and Eren’s arms vigorously, and the two boys in the middle also rubbed each other’s arms. After a while of doing this, Levi teasingly reached down into Eren’s underwear and began stroking him there. He had failed to realize how close Ciel was pressed to him.   
“Um, I don’t know whose hand that is, but I can tell it’s not Sebastian’s.”  
Levi stopped with a laugh, that quickly spread between all the boys in the tent.   
“Sorry.” He chuckled.   
Sebastian reached over to swat Levi, who swatted him back with their poor boyfriends stuck in the middle having to endure it.   
“Having fun?” Ciel asked Eren.  
“Oh yeah, loads.” Eren chuckled.   
They both reached around to stop the attack and Eren ended up rolling on top of Levi who groaned, while Ciel only rolled into Sebastian who squeezed him and shifted him onto his opposite side so that he was away from the other two. With Sebastian’s back now to Levi and Eren, Levi took it as an opportunity to try and strike again, but Eren put himself between the two black-haired boys so that his and Sebastian’s back were flush together.   
“No, nope, no…” Eren said, as he caught at Levi’s hands and feet.  
Levi stopped and grabbed hold of the sides of Eren’s face before kissing him with an audible hum.   
“Get a room.” Sebastian said over his shoulder, bringing his lips down on top of Ciel’s head.   
Levi brought his leg around Eren and rested his foot on Sebastian’s hip, brushing his toes at the waistline of his boxers. “We’re sharing one, aren’t we?”   
Sebastian grabbed hold of Levi’s foot and tugged it so that he was pulling both him and Eren towards him hard.   
“Ow! Jesus!”   
There was a faint yell from one of the neighboring tents.   
“Will you guys shut the hell up! We’re trying to sleep!”  
All of them went still for a moment before letting out a few whispered chuckles.   
“We should go to sleep.” Sebastian whispered.  
The others mumbled their agreement, but after a brief moment of silence, their shenanigans picked-up again; this time quieter. Ciel started it this time, by kissing Sebastian’s chest and playing footsies with him. Levi and Eren could hear them kissing, and decided to take turns mock moaning, until Ciel crawled over and laid on top of the both of them, making them groan quietly. Sebastian laid on top of them as well and they worked in tandem to shove the other boys off until it was an all out wrestling match. None of them made loud noises, but whispered complaints and remarks at one another, until they finally called a truce. No more shouts came from the other tents, so their classmates were either sleeping or had given up on voicing their complaints.  
The four of them had ended up in a huddle under the sleeping bags, and were too comfortably warm to try and risk moving back to their own spots. Sebastian and Eren were ‘big-spooning’ Levi and Ciel, who had ended up in the middle of the cluster; their arms coming to rest between their bodies, only centimeters apart. The both of them could feel each others’ breath as they exhaled. Sebastian’s leg suddenly came up around Ciel’s hip and his knee was resting in Levi’s groin, not painfully, but still noticeable.   
“Uh, hey Ciel… Could you tell Sebastian to take his knee out of my crotch?” There was a breathiness to his tone that indicated he could definitely feel it.   
“Sebastian?” Ciel tried, turning towards him.   
Sebastian was completely asleep.   
“Sebastian.” Ciel said a little louder, rubbing the thigh that was wrapped around him.   
Instead of waking up, Sebastian hummed pleasantly and started grinding into Ciel. The motion was also rubbing Levi, who was now trying to push himself away from Sebastian’s knee, but had only managed to press himself into Eren, who took it as an invitation in his own subconscious state. The combined attention to his front and back was quickly arousing Levi, but only Ciel was aware of his light pants and whimpers. Trying to be helpful, he moved his hand to the top of Sebastian’s knee and prompted it into a more straightened position. As if by some preordained design, Eren’s hand came to stroke the now vacant spot.   
“Eren-” Levi moaned, but his other hand had come around to muffle the sound as he gently bit down on his ear.   
“Sh…You’ll wake them up.” Eren whispered, so low that it almost couldn’t be heard.   
Ciel couldn’t help but blush. Eren must not have known that he was still awake, or else he wouldn’t have been so quick to exhibition his foreplay. Levi grumbled against the hand on his mouth, trying to pry it away.  
“Ciel’s up.” Levi whispered back.   
Eren stopped what he was doing, and reached a hand out to Ciel, before wrapping it around his. “Hey, Ciel? Are you awake?”   
Ciel squeezed it. “Yes.”   
Withdrawing from his grip, the three of them laughed a little out of embarrassment. The sound wasn’t loud, but it had apparently woken Sebastian.  
“I thought you were all going to sleep.” He mumbled.  
“I was asleep, but then Levi started rubbing up to me with his butt.” Eren proclaimed.   
“It’s because Sebastian was rubbing me with his knee.” Levi complained.  
“I only felt Ciel rubbing my thigh.”  
“I was trying to get you off of him.” He paused. “Do you have a hard on?”   
Sebastian pressed it up to him with a purr.   
“Well… That makes two of us.” Levi sighed.   
“Three, actually.” Eren chuckled.   
Ciel shook his head. “Really?”  
“You started it.” Sebastian teased.  
“No, you started it!” Ciel whispered loudly, before kicking at Sebastian’s feet.   
There was the breath of a pause as they all considered silently.  
“Well?” Levi said.  
“Well, what?” Ciel griped.   
“I don’t know about you guys, but I can’t sleep like this.”   
“Are you suggesting, what I think you are?” Sebastian asked.  
Eren clicked on a small battery-operated lantern so that they could all see each other. “Why not? What happens in the tent stays in the tent… as long as the others don’t hear.”   
“Are you okay with it, Ciel?” Sebastian checked.  
They waited for his response. In answer he sighed, and brought his hand down to meet the buldge that was sticking him in the rear. “Fine. As long as we’re quiet about it.”  
Eren and Levi brought their hands down on one another and began stroking, while Ciel continued his work on Sebastian. It didn’t take long for hushed breaths to start hitching and a few grunts to escape. Sebastian didn’t want Ciel to feel left out, so he started stroking him as well.   
“H-hey… I thought we were trying to get each other off quickly.” He breathed.  
Levi and Eren were too busy jerking each other off and making out to pay attention to them at the moment. Sebastian didn’t pause in his ministrations as he spoke.  
“Might as well enjoy it at this point.”   
Ciel made no argument as Sebastian brought his lips down on his. It didn’t take long for him to feel fully aroused either. The four boys grew less shy the longer they touched one another, and worked themselves out of the sleeping bags the more they moved. Eren and Levi had stopped giving each other hand jobs, and were now pressed together as they kissed and groped. Sebastian had fully shimmied out of his boxers to better release his boner and was now working Ciel out of his own. Once the both of them were free, they pressed together so that their erections met and caged their hands around them as they stroked in unison. Ciel let out a pleasured yelp, that made Eren look over at him to see if he was alright.   
The look on Ciel’s face was enough to send a shudder through Eren while Levi was busy sucking him off. Sebastian brought his mouth to Ciel’s neck, while Ciel’s glance drifted to meet Eren’s. The both of them were too far gone in ecstasy to speak, but neither of them looked away either. Levi was now kissing up Eren’s chest and had reached his neck when he noticed the direction he was looking in. Glancing over at Ciel, Levi grinned and then flashed that same sultry look at Eren before moving over to Ciel and kissing him.  
Sebastian broke away from Ciel’s neck to look at Levi, who quickly switched his mouth over to Sebastian’s. Instead of pulling away, Sebastian returned the kiss. Ciel looked to Eren in surprise from where he still sat in Sebastian’s lap, and Eren returned the same stunned look as if to say he hadn’t seen that coming. Levi broke away from Sebastian to look back over at Eren.   
“Come here.” He panted.  
Not knowing what was happening, he scooted over to the three of them and Levi grabbed his jaw before kissing him and then steering him to Ciel. It was more hesitant than Levi had been, but Eren gently moved his mouth against Ciel’s while Levi and Sebastian watched them. When the younger boys broke away from one another, they blushed and turned back to look at their upper classmen. Sebastian and Levi shared a smirk before kissing their original partners. Ciel and Sebastian broke away first and watched Levi and Eren as they continued to kiss. Each of them noticed that the other two still had their boxers on, and took hold of their friend’s hips before helping them strip.   
When Eren and Levi broke away, they both turned to kiss the boys who had helped them out of their underwear. Levi pressed against Sebastian’s chest, while Eren and Ciel held on to each other. The two younger boys had found their way back into a laying position and didn’t notice when Sebastian and Levi had stopped kissing to watch them fully. It didn’t stop either of them from continuing, in fact they decided to tease them by doing more. Eren looked directly at Levi while he went for Ciel’s nipple with his tongue, and Ciel moaned while meeting Sebastian’s predatory gaze.   
Sebastian broke first. “If you keep that up, you’ll make me jealous.”  
Bringing his own mouth down on Ciel’s erection, the younger boy cried out. Levi lurched for him and brought his hand down on his mouth before gesturing with his other to keep quiet. They all paused and listened for any commotion from outside their tent, but it was silent aside from a few crickets. Ciel spasmed and squirmed beneath them with a whine, before they withdrew. Sebastian wiped some remnants of Ciel off of his mouth and looked at Eren, before turning to Levi.  
“I believe that was caused by him, which means I’ll have to punish him now, doesn’t it?” Sebastian grinned.   
Levi smiled wickedly. “Rules are rules. Your ass is his Eren.”  
“W-what?” Eren was genuinely befuddled.   
Sebastian brought his finger beneath Eren’s chin and grinned, trying not to laugh. “He did say you’d be switching, but I don’t think this is what he originally meant by it.”   
Levi helped Ciel sit up and smiled reassuringly at him. “You don’t mind, do you?”   
Ciel panted out a few pleasured breaths before chuckling once. “I think you two had better stop teasing him, I don’t think he gets it.”  
Eren relaxed. “Wait, so that was a joke?”  
Sebastian kissed him with his tongue pressing into his mouth, before pulling back. “We could, if you want to. It would give Ciel a chance to recover, we did spring on him quite suddenly.”  
Eren looked over at Levi. “What about you?”  
Levi’s grin was suggestive. “I’ll join when I’m ready. Think I’ll watch for a second.”   
Looking back at Sebastian, Eren nodded once. “Okay.”  
Sebastian sucked on two of his fingers, before Levi put a hand on his shoulder.   
“Wait, I’ll prep him.” He looked at Ciel. “You take care of Sebastian.”  
Ciel nodded and moved to suck Sebastian off, while Levi brought his tongue to Eren’s entrance. Eren let out a surprised sound, but forced himself to hush it as he was licked. The combination of erotic sounds and the attention to his groin was pushing Sebastian to the edge. He gently pressed on Ciel to prompt him away, and brought his face to his in a kiss, instead. Ciel sat in his lap as the erection prodded his stomach.   
“Looks like you recovered quickly.” Eren grunted, as he was stretched.   
Ciel turned to look at him from under his long eyelashes. “Levi can play with you instead.”   
“I have an idea so that we can all finish closer together.” Levi offered.

Ciel sat in Eren’s lap with his arms wrapped around his neck. Levi was pressed up behind Eren, while Sebastian was behind him. In silent unison, they formed a link as each of them entered one another. Sebastian kissed Ciel’s hands over Levi’s shoulder as they all began to move carefully. It started off a bit awkward as everyone tried to distribute their weight so that they didn’t form a pile on top of anyone, but they eventually managed to maneuver into more of a laying down position on their sides.   
They didn’t cum together as was the intention, instead Sebastian ejaculated since he had already been close before they all started, and the sensation made Levi quietly yell in Eren’s ear as he came inside of him. Eren, who had been kissing Ciel at the time, broke away with a moan. Having three men with looks of ecstasy on their faces directly in front of him didn’t help Ciel, who was already spent. He tightened at the display before him as he continued to spasm with pleasure, and this is what finally pushed Eren over the edge. They all lay there with shaking bodies in the afterglow that the cold wasn’t helping despite how hot they had all been only moments before.   
Taking up the mess of sleeping bags around them and then turning off the lantern, each boy weakly wrapped each other in the wad of smooth fabric that had been soiled by their actions and lay there with their arms wrapped around one another. They breathed in harmony until their rapid pants became infrequent breaths that were so quiet, they could almost hear each other’s heartbeats.


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience!   
> (It is a short conclusion, but hopefully leaves you feeling good. ;) )

Epilogue  
No one showed any acknowledgement of what had transpired in the night, but the boys could tell by how the other tents were situated clear over by the pavilion the next morning that they had been heard. The thought caused them all to blush sheepishly, but they sat with their schoolmates as if they were unaware of the situation. After breakfast, everyone packed up their tents and belongings and piled into their cars, smelling of campfire smoke.   
Ciel and Sebastian were dropped off at his house before Eren and Levi took off.   
“You want to come over?” Levi asked.  
“Are you sure? I thought you said your dad was upset.”   
“If he wants to bitch about me inviting my friends over, he can do it when you leave. Besides, he shouldn’t be home. He’s most likely working right now, which means we get the house to ourselves.”  
“Okay… Hey, Levi, I wanted to say something, but I didn’t want to make Ciel or Sebastian feel bad about it. I like them just as friends, so I don’t know if I want to do something like that again. It felt… weird.”  
Levi nodded. “Okay. No more orgies. I’m fine with that. If we’re being honest, I started it, so I’m sorry for making you feel uncomfortable. Also, I do still like Sebastian, but it’s not the same way I like you. You and I… I feel more connected.” He looked at Eren once they had stopped outside of his house. “It’s not a feeling I had or have with Sebastian, it’s unique to you. Ciel is nice, and I feel like the both of them feel the same way about each other as you and I do. Maybe it’s different, I don’t know, but it makes me happy to know that we’re all friends; and friends is enough when it comes to the both of them. With you though, I don’t want us to stop yet.”  
Eren took hold of his hand and smiled, before giving him a kiss. “I don’t want us to stop either.” 

Ciel and Sebastian had shucked off their dirty clothes onto the linoleum of the bathroom, and were situated in the tub so that they would both fit. It was a bit cramped, but they managed to make it comfortable. Sebastian was busy scrubbing Ciel’s hair with shampoo, while he leaned back on his chest with his eyes contentedly shut, humming in satisfaction.  
“I still think you smell amazing even with the campfire smoke smell.” Sebastian said.   
Ciel took a breath and held it before submerging himself and shaking out the suds in his hair. Once he popped back up, he turned around and kissed Sebastian.   
“I don’t care what you say, the smell of fire makes me extremely anxious.”   
Sebastian didn’t press for an explanation, and Ciel felt no need to give it.   
“To think I mistook you for someone who lacked a sense of wild abandon.”  
Ciel laughed once. “I’m not a narc.”  
“Could have fooled me.”  
He splashed him once, and was repaid with a deep kiss that Sebastian wouldn’t let him pull away from. We he finally was released, he smoothed back his damp hair and looked at his upperclassmen with a scowl.  
“What’s wrong? Did I say something?”   
“No. It’s just that it feels strange to have opened up the way I did to Levi and Eren. I’ve told Eren everything about me, but we never were able to be comfortable physically like that until the both of you showed us how. Of course, it still felt strange. I mean, I’d rather it be just me and you… I want to be able to open up to you, Sebatian… I never told you this, but I had a twin brother who was killed.”   
Sebastian took his hand and smiled sympathetically. “You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to. I know that there are things that haunt you, and just knowing that you want to share them with me is enough right now. I don’t want you to feel like you have to do anything you don’t want to, including what happened last night. I am perfectly happy being with you and only you. If I had to guess, I’d say that Levi and Eren feel the same way.”  
“Levi told me that he still loves you. I can tell that those feelings won’t ever go away, but I’m not jealous. I have no reason to be. He’s with a terrific person, and they both love each other, and I have you. We don’t need to dwell on the past; we all have our futures to look forward to.”  
Sebastian shook his head, resting his forehead against Ciel’s. “I’m happy to know that I’ll be sharing it with all of you.”

(Six-years later)

“Hey! Isaac, you and your sister get down from there!”  
Levi hollered at the two four-year-old kids that had climbed their ways up a tree in the congregational yard of the college. Eren was poising his camera at Sebastian and Ciel who were clad in their graduation gowns and holding up their degrees.   
“Smile!”   
The flash burst and captured their portrait before Eren went over to the tree to help Levi get their children down; he had only managed to grab one of them. Lifting his arms up, he called to the little girl still sitting in the tree.   
“Carly, come on baby girl.”   
She jumped and giggled as her father caught her.   
“They sure have grown up.” Sebastian said, chuckling as Isaac tugged on his father’s hair.   
“Either of you want to adopt?” Levi offered sarcastically, holding out the little boy at arms length.  
“I think we can hold off on that a bit longer.” Ciel smiled, holding his arms out all the same.   
“Big day, huh? How do guys feel?” Eren asked, Carly on his shoulders.   
“Relieved. Who ever thought graduating would be so difficult?” Sebastian said, dark humor coloring the comment.   
They all laughed light-heartedly.   
“We should celebrate. Anyone up for some Mexican?”   
“Sounds delightful.”   
They all went to Beto’s together and talked and laughed until well into the night.


End file.
